


Cravings

by purpleeyestelllies



Series: Best of Collection [41]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Daddy Kink, Gay Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Riding, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 02:13:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5649883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is pregnant and hungry, and Liam is his doting boyfriend who would go to the ends of the Earth (or to the grocery store at 3am) for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cravings

**Author's Note:**

> Love this domestic, fluffy Niam!
> 
> Another shot for my Best of Collection, newly-beta'd and tagged separately for easy reading!
> 
> S/O my dearest Joey, JoMouse, for editing!
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

"Liam! Where the hell are you?" Niall is gripping his phone to his ear as he starfishes on their large bed.

"I'm almost home, babe. I got the tacos. And, and the fish sticks. Even the chocolate shake, yeah? I'm almost there."

Niall curls his lips in consideration. "Man, that chocolate shake sounds so good." He thinks over the taste of it as he rubs the small bump of his stomach. "Hurry!"

"Yep!" Liam chirps. "I'm coming, babe."

Niall hangs up on him, too tired and hungry to focus on talking. He gets up, pees, and by the time he's wandering into the kitchen Liam is crashing through the door with bags of food and a cup with a straw. Niall reaches his arms out longingly and snatches the food from his boyfriend.

Everyone condemned Niall for getting pregnant so young, but they didn't count on Liam being the most amazing boyfriend to ever exist. He insisted Niall finish school. Even go on to get some degree if he wanted, because Liam was supportive and a little older and already doing well in the beginnings of his career. So, now, Niall's biggest worry was whether to paint the nursery yellow or purple.

And if he should eat the tacos or the fish sticks first. Neither, he decides, and goes for the milk shake. He moans around the straw and sucks on it greedily. His eyes are closed in bliss and he keeps rubbing his tummy in gratitude. When he finally opens his eyes, Liam is there, standing around the corner of the kitchen island looking at Niall like he's the only dessert Liam wants. And, well, now Niall's not so satisfied sucking on a straw.

This always happens. At least lately. His hormones are haywire, and all Liam has to do is say his name and Niall's on his knees. Tonight is no different. He sets the milkshake down and nods for Liam to come closer. The older boy does, happily, and looks Niall up and down before resting a hand on his stomach.

"You look so sexy like this," Liam whispers into the dark room.

"Like what?" Niall asks even though he knows. He just likes to hear it.

"Pregnant. With my baby inside you."

Niall shivers at the mention. He had no idea he'd have a pregnancy kink until he had one, but he thinks it's only because it's Liam's baby and he loves the idea of having Liam's baby. "I'm only getting bigger. Soon enough you'll only be able to fuck me on my side, I'll be so big."

Liam growls and pulls Niall's hips to his. "Fuck, babe. I can't wait until your swollen with it. So there's no doubt what I did to you."

Niall is tracing Liam's collar where it dips just low enough to see traces of his chest hair, and suddenly Niall's not so into foreplay. "Sit on the couch. I need to ride you."

"Jesus," Liam awes, but does as he's told.

Niall pulls at his clothes, sweating already, from the sexual tension or the hormones he can't tell. He finally manages to be naked and plants himself on Liam's lap. He grinds down on Liam with his tongue poked between his lips, and his cock is sitting against the bottom of his bump, and he needs so much more than this. "Come on, Daddy. Mommy needs you."

Liam startles into action, pulling his shirt off and fumbling with his jeans. Niall knocks his hands out of the way and opens them himself. He only tugs them down enough to let Liam's cock spring up and then Niall's rubbing their lengths together and panting against Liam's neck. He swivels his hips the way Liam loves and they slide against each other roughly, but it's the sweetest feeling Liam's ever felt. Niall's thighs quiver and he breathes in Liam's ear. "Gonna come. Always so sensitive nowadays."

"Lemme see your pretty cock spurt, Mommy. Let Daddy see."

Niall arches back as he comes gently between them, painting Liam's tan stomach white with cum. He's silent, but his pleasure is written all over his face. He doesn't go soft. Almost never does anymore, and now he's even more needy. "Fuck me, Liam." And refusing that isn't even an option for Liam.

So he grabs one of the many lubes they've stashed around the house since sixteen weeks signaled an ongoing fuck-a-thon. He pops the cap and brings it to his fingers, but Niall shakes his head. "I'm open." When Liam raises a brow, Niall shrugs. "I was thinking about the milkshake after you left and then I thought about sharing it with you, because I love you," he adds like its important, because well, it is, "and then I pictured your lips around the straw. And then...I sorta fingered myself to the thought of you sucking me off."

Liam is dizzy with his boyfriend's words. He says them like they're not the hottest thing he's ever heard. Like Niall doesn't turn him on with every move he makes, whether he means to or not. But he has permission and he's taking it without further ado. So he slicks himself up and pulls Niall down on him, hard. He feels as Niall stretches around him, hole opening for him like Niall was made for Liam. And maybe he was...No, yes, he definitely was.

They move with each other, neither leading nor following, and it's easy. It's slow and easy, and Liam could come just from this. The look of pure bliss on Niall's face has Liam rocking into him steadily, wanting nothing more than to give Niall the ecstasy he deserves. Niall's cock twitches between them and Liam can tell he's close again already. Then again, so is Liam, just from listening to Niall talk since he walked in the door. So Liam just holds on tight and gets some leverage so he can fuck up into Niall's lithe body, eyes locked on the swell between them that happens to hold their heir.

Niall is bouncing happily, smile spread across his face, as Liam angles perfectly to hit just where he needs him. "You're so good, Li. Exactly what I need."

Liam is overwhelmed a little. The sight of him. The need for him. The love he has for him. And Niall is so open to it all. Displaying himself for Liam. Giving himself over without question. Showering Liam with love of his own. So Liam pulls Niall flush to him and strokes his back as he comes inside him, mumbling incoherent whispers of adoration into Niall's ear. Niall whines and bucks, and seconds later he joins Liam as they ride out their shared orgasms.

Niall stays on Liam's lap even as he softens inside him. It's always been a thing for Niall. Keeping Liam inside him for as long as possible, and now that he's pregnant it's no different. So Liam just traces meaningless doodles on his back while he's kissing love into Niall's hair.

When Niall's stomach grumbles, he shoots up, making Liam hiss from sensitivity. Niall doesn't notice, instead he starts bouncing again, but for a different reason. Liam is trying to keep him from moving too much, because it actually hurts a lot. Niall ignores that, too, and gasps, "Brownies! That's what I wanted." He's suddenly up and off Liam's lap running into the kitchen. "Liam!" he shouts from just a few feet away.

"Yes, love?"

"We don't have any brownie mix!"

Liam sighs and tucks himself away before grabbing his shirt. "I'll be back in a few, sweetheart. Enjoy the shake while I'm out."

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up! [Tumblr](http://purpleeyestelllies.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/1_5DirectionSec)


End file.
